


Always After Dark

by fatalchild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalchild/pseuds/fatalchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2009, the Apocalypse is in full swing, and Castiel should probably be doing something more constructive with his late night hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariedesade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariedesade/gifts).



[ ](http://fatalchild.tumblr.com)

The only part of the situation Castiel felt resentful about was the secrecy. Standing in a dark side alley dank with the smell of rain and garbage, he felt like a dirty secret and wondered if Lucifer felt the same. After all, Lucifer answered to nobody, but Castiel was still “unfortunately invested” in his friends’ opinions of him. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to be ashamed of Lucifer. If anything, it was his own weakness that was making him miserable, and the seemingly endless waiting was just giving him more time to dwell on it. The sudden buzz from his coat pocket was a relief. The phone showed a message from a number that wouldn't exist after that night, reading _#262_ and nothing more. 

Castiel didn’t need a key to get in, and he didn’t think anyone other than him would have been able to enter even with a key. The room was dark, the sparse moonlight seeping past the blinds offering little in the way of illumination. Castiel felt his way across the room, following the familiar chill of Lucifer’s grace as he waited for his eyes to adjust, but a rustle at his back made him turn, and Lucifer’s name had barely passed his lips when Castiel found himself pushed forward against the wall. 

“Hello, brother,” Lucifer murmured, nipping at Castiel’s ear playfully. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“It’s only been two minutes,” Castiel protested.

He turned, and Lucifer caught him in a kiss that stole the air from his lungs and made his grace sing with memories of Heaven. He arched, body bending to meet Lucifer’s, arms stretching up for something to hold, but Lucifer slipped away. He moved slowly, dragging his feet as he inched towards the bed, the slight curl of his kiss-reddened lips daring Castiel to follow. He did, kicking off his shoes and tossing away his tie as he chased Lucifer across the room. The archangel laughed even as Castiel caught his waist, and he lifted his arms so that his shirt could be taken as a prize. Castiel threw it aside, embracing Lucifer the moment his skin became exposed. He could hear Lucifer’s grace in the beating of the human heart, and to know that it was racing for want of _him_ made Castiel’s head spin. He lay a string of kisses across the white skin between blooming burns and bruises, working his way up the front of Lucifer’s neck until he could feel the soft moan beneath his lips. Lucifer’s head dipped back, forming a smooth line that matched the curve of his body, and Castiel pressed against him, more clothes falling to the floor in his frantic search for skin to skin contact. Lucifer burned cold, the chill of his grace stretching up through the vessel so that he sucked in a breath, a faint hiss behind his teeth when Castiel’s skin met his. Castiel instantly withdrew.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. No, I just always forget how... warm angels are.”

Castiel eased closer, reminding himself to be gentle with Lucifer’s vessel as they touched again. He apologized by kissing Lucifer’s neck, his shoulder, the dip where they met and Castiel could feel Lucifer’s pulse quickening within. He licked the skin there, sucked it just enough to create a suitable distraction before pushing Lucifer down on the bed. He offered no resistance, just a brief flicker of surprise in his expression before he lay back against the pillows. 

“Someone’s impatient.”

“Could... could we talk later?”

“If you like.”

Castiel nodded, mumbling his thanks against Lucifer’s skin with a kiss and sighing when Lucifer’s fingers tangled in his hair. He moved slowly down Lucifer’s stomach, back up one thigh, then the other, pausing for only as long as it took to pull away the last barrier of fabric. Castiel looked up, meeting Lucifer’s eyes at the first touch, watching the flush creep across his neck when Castiel began to stroke him. By the time Castiel looked up again, lips red and wet and wrapped around the tip of Lucifer’s erection, the archangel’s eyes were closed. He twitched beneath each slow drag of Castiel’s tongue, tensed under each careful caress of his lips. Castiel felt powerful, hands sliding up to hold Lucifer’s hips and finding them more yielding than expected, but he was also unbearably hot, grinding his own hips against the mattress until Lucifer let out a low, breathless chuckle above him. Lucifer’s eyes shone with a smug sort of amusement.

“Come here.”

Castiel crawled up the bed, kissing Lucifer’s mouth once before he turned and the center of his back after. The bruises across Lucifer’s shoulders were darker than the rest, his wings barely contained in his vessel. Castiel could see the outlines of how they unfolded during flight, and he lay the mere ghost of a kiss between them. Lucifer trembled. Castiel’s lips parted, tongue tracing the line of Lucifer’s spine all the way up to his neck, where Castiel pressed his face and inhaled. Lucifer began to turn, but Castiel stilled him, resting his hand flat across Lucifer’s back, easing him down onto the bed, and rubbing the back of his neck until he relaxed. 

“Are you okay?”

“I am.” 

“Good.”

Castiel moved his hands down slowly, massaging the lingering tension from Lucifer’s muscles as he went so that his brother was calm and pliant beneath his touch by the time Castiel reached his thighs. Hand shaking, Castiel fumbled the little packet from his pants before kicking them off. He got them from gas stations so that he could have a different one each time, a tip he’d picked up from somewhere he’d rather not remember. This one was warm, almost surprisingly so, and Lucifer gasped as it glided over his skin. He muffled the sound in a pillow, or at least tried to, but Castiel was listening too closely. He waited for Lucifer to turn his head to breathe before sliding one finger inside him, smiling victoriously at the way Lucifer’s voice hitched and stuck in his throat. Castiel was content to drag it out, finding a slow, easy rhythm before adding a second finger, crooking them back and forth together until Lucifer reached back to still him. He leaned back, taking the packet again to slick himself while Lucifer moved. 

Castiel drew close again, draping himself over Lucifer’s back and kissing his shoulders as he reached between their bodies to guide himself in. Lucifer tensed, fist shaking as it curled into the sheets. Castiel looked up at him, one hand still rubbing his back, waiting for him to relax before moving his hips, slowly back, then forward again. Lucifer hummed softly, head dipping forward to offer his neck to Castiel’s fingers. They slid past his neck, twisting into his hair with a light grip that Castiel soothed by stroking the back of Lucifer’s neck with his thumb. The other hand he kept on Lucifer’s side or his hip or his leg, fingers wandering the full length of Lucifer’s body before settling between his thighs. He pushed back, meeting Castiel’s next thrust sharply enough that the younger angel was briefly staggered out of his rhythm. 

Lucifer looked over his shoulder, a mischievous smirk spreading from his lips to his eyes as he rolled his hips back a second time. Castiel gasped, gripping Lucifer’s shoulder to steady himself and adjust to the new rhythm that was soon to change again. Lucifer guided him with occasional encouraging whispers. Slow down a bit. There, see? A little faster now. A little more. Each time, Castiel would nod, watching the way Lucifer moved and matching it carefully with his own body until Lucifer gasped or moaned or shuddered with bliss. 

“Lucifer,” Castiel whispered, squeezing his brother’s hip. “Lucifer, I’m close.”

Castiel could feel Lucifer’s body bend beneath him, hips angling in a way that Castiel could reach to touch him again. He felt his way up Lucifer’s thighs, gripping him firmly and working to maintain the same rhythm between his hand and his hips until he felt Lucifer’s body go rigid against his. Castiel heard his own voice a moment before he realized what had pushed him over the edge. The clench of pleasure spread through his limbs, and it was all Castiel could do to keep himself upright. Lucifer rolled his hips back several more times, each one punctuated by a hushed groan held trapped in his throat until Castiel cried out above him and he relaxed, all the air leaving his lungs at once.

They collapsed in a heap, Castiel rolling to the side as soon as enough sensation returned to his legs. He thought to get a towel but wasn’t bothered enough by the mess to risk walking yet. Instead, he kicked the blanket away from them as best he could and reached across the cool sheet for Lucifer’s arm. 

“I’m sorry for before.”

“What?” Lucifer was still catching his breath.

“I was being impatient. I just did not want you to get the impression that it was out of lust, not that I do not experience such. Obviously. You’re very beautiful and very skilled at... that, but I didn’t want you to think that I don’t--”

“I was teasing you.”

“Oh.” Castiel stared up at the ceiling, face burning for a new reason as he lay there in the dark trying to calm his breath until Lucifer broke the silence.

“That you don’t what?”

“I... pardon?”

“You said you didn’t want me to think that you don’t something. What was it?”

Castiel hesitated, pulling at a loose thread on his pillowcase until it started to fray. “...Love you,” he mumbled, almost to himself.

Lucifer turned his head, staring over at Castiel until he looked over in turn. “Do you?”

Castiel looked over. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Castiel licked his lips, but his mouth was too dry for it to matter. “Do you?” he asked quietly.

“Do I what, Castiel?”

“...Love me...”

Lucifer laughed softly, turning onto his side and resting his face against Castiel’s shoulder. “Yes,” he said simply. “I do.”

“Good.” Castiel closed his eyes, letting his fingers linger in Lucifer’s hair. 

They had no need for sleep, but Castiel could hear Lucifer’s breath growing deep and slow over the next twenty minutes. He smiled, considering the notion of a sleeping archangel and then deciding that it was unlikely something Lucifer was comfortable enough to do in front of anyone but him, and somehow, that made it special even if Castiel had to keep it a secret, for now.


End file.
